Always and Forever
by levyredfoxichi
Summary: Natsu and Lisanna have been married for a few years now, and they're happy with their lives. But a sickness that has been with Lisanna since her birth threatens to take her from the Dragon Slayer. And an unexpected twist makes that possibilty higher. NOT lemon or lime, just T for safety. Might be just a one shot if not liked, so please review!
1. Chapter 1

**So this sort of is a follow up to a Dragons Favorite Voice, while it also could just be a new story. I make some small references back, so if you're a new reader, it'll be just like reading a new story, but if you want to understand some minor references from my last Nali fanfiction, I suggest you read it. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1: __**Lisanna POV**__:_

I seriously didn't feel good. I mean I'd been nauseous before, but not like that. I felt like lying down and not moving. Any random thought of food or movement made me gag and clench my stomach. I didn't want to move at all, I just wanted to lie down and wait for the sickness to pass. So that's what I decided to do. But I hated the feeling of being completely and utterly useless, so I debated what I should do. I groaned into my pillow and slowly rolled over on my back; taking a second to breathe and control the sickness.

It was early morning, so it was still slightly dark outside. I lazily looked up at my ceiling, seeing the dimly lit painted sky above me. But not just any sky, a sky filled with my own stars. Different colored Fairy Tail emblems decorated the ceiling, and my eyes automatically fell on the red one in the center of the sky.

_Natsu…_

Just the thought of him had me feeling slightly better, but it made me long for him to come back already. We had been together for close to three years. A lot had happened in that short period of time. Natsu had finally become an S-Class Wizard, and the entire guild held a party to celebrate. At that same party, he unexpectedly proposed to me in front of all the members. I was so shocked, but I said yes without hesitation. A while later, we got married. It wasn't a super fancy wedding, but we had all the people who were close to us there, and the reception was exceptionally chaotic and fun. Both he and Happy had moved into my house since it was nicer and better suited for family life. Natsu still went on missions with his team, and his pay usually brought us enough money to live comfortably. So I only went on the occasional mission.

Another wave of nausea rolled over my body, and I shut my eyes tight and put my hands over my mouth. I wanted to call my sister to help me. Of course I didn't live with her anymore, so that plan would've failed miserably. Usually Natsu would help me when I wasn't feeling good.

No one else knew, except for my siblings and Natsu. I didn't really want anyone else to know. But I had an illness that made me weak at times. So weak I couldn't move, eat, and barely even drink. Well I regularly felt a little weaker than average, but it didn't get that serious often.

But this wasn't that kind of sickness, it was just a horrible case of nausea.

_Hurry home Natsu. I need you._

_A few hours later:_

Moaning slightly, I pushed myself up and got out of bed. I had managed to control my nausea, and could move without vomiting. I simply labeled it as morning sickness, and tossed it aside. I got sick a lot, so I didn't find it important.

I wasn't really sure what to do for the day. Natsu and Happy were still out on a mission, so I had nothing to do at home. I decided to go over to the guild for a while. I figured I could make myself a bit useful.

I fixed my hair in the bathroom, pushing my bangs back with small blue bobby pins. Over the years, my hair had grown past my shoulders and started to have a slight wave to it. I had to admit, I did like the way it framed my face and complimented my features. Natsu also liked the new look a lot. He told me it made me look cute and pretty. But he did tell me things like that rather often.

Natsu was quite the sweet talker to me. Most people doubted he could be romantic and gentle. He almost broke up with me earlier in our relationship. Not because he didn't love me or anything. It was because he was insecure about what people had been saying. He told me he had been worried he wasn't treating me right, and that he wanted me to be happy. Of course, he wasn't doing anything wrong. After I reassured him of that he did his best to not listen to others.

Since then, anyone who told him mean things got a serious lecture from me. Most everyone had learned to keep quiet, but after the first year or so people actually believed he was good match for me, and vice versa. I still thought about that year or so where we didn't say a word to each other, after my return to Earthland. How we had gotten past that point was definitely an interesting story. It wasn't easy… But we were happy together now, so it had all been worth it.

"Lisanna!" a voice called and jerked me out of my busy thoughts.

I opened my eyes and saw Natsu in the doorway in the mirror. My heart seemed to jump in joy when I saw him, and I felt new energy running through me. I smiled at him and turned around and held out my arms. He smiled and pulled me into a strong embrace. I sighed contentedly and rested my head against his chest.

"Hi." I said yawning.

He let go of me and pushed me back slightly. He looked at my face with an analyzing stare. I could see the wheels in his brain turning, and I barely suppressed a laugh.

"You're tired. And you're not feeling good." He concluded quietly. "Go to bed." He told me in a concerned and stern tone.

"I'm not-"

He rolled his eyes. "Here we go again." He said, cutting me off. Suddenly my feet were no longer in the air. I was hovering over the ground in Natsu's arms. He carried me towards are room and set me down on the bed.

"I'm fine…" I groaned irritably.

Natsu shook his head in disapproval. "Go to bed. You look tired and sick." He said softly. "I need you to take care of yourself." He said a bit quieter.

I cringed at his last sentence, and felt guilt washing over me. I knew how he felt about my odd and unknown illness. He admitted to me how much it scared him. His fear was that the illness would eventually capture my life, but that was unlikely. I had been living with it for a very long time.

"Natsu, I'm ok." I said quietly. Sighing I decided to not stress him out. "But I'll go back to sleep for a while okay?" I reassured him, trying my best to sound energetic and healthy. "Stay with me though wont you?" I asked, finally accepting the groggy feeling that made my eyes close sleepily.

I closed my eyes and felt his weight on the other side of the mattress. His arm wrapped around my side, and he pulled me closer to him. I turned my body around and let my head rest on his chest.

"Always." He said gently, holding me close.

I smiled at his concern and worry for me. It was in all honesty, pretty cute.

"I love you Natsu." I told him.

I could hear his voice, body, and aura become less stressed as I said those words.

"I love you too Lisanna." He said softly.

I smiled once more and fell asleep to the sound of his slow and steady heartbeat, like I had done so many times before.

_Chapter 1 End:_

**_Well done. I did like seven trials for a new Nali fic, and this one won my vote. What do you guys think? I feel much better about my writing if I do it like this. _**

**_I must say, UVERworld's newest song 'THE OVER' really gave me inspiration. (For anime fans who don't know: UVERworld does Op. 4, Bleach Op. 2, Gundam 00 S2 Op 2, One of the Blood+ openings, and more) I'm seriously obsessed with them, and after reading the English translation of this song, I was really touched. The PV actually reminded me of Nali just a bit. _**

**_ Please review if you wouldn't mind! If not many people like it, I might just make this a one shot. See ya guys! Thanks for reading :) Have a nice day!_**

**_Note: Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I finally finished it… Well ill try to do this story as best as I can! I hope you guys will enjoy it… Anyway thanks for reading!**

**_Chapter 2: Natsu POV:_**

"Natsu." Lisanna said quietly, resting her forehead on mine as I laid down beside her.

I looked into her eyes and felt myself become lost in them, almost as if I was an entirely different person. Someone who couldn't feel anger or sadness. That really wasn't me. But Lisanna just made me feel so different than everyone else did. She made me feel happy about myself. It seemed like all my life people put me down, joking or not. Lisanna was the first person to tell me I was a kind person. I knew people may have thought it, and I knew I kind of wasn't but still! It felt really good to hear someone tell me that.

When I looked into those eyes, the happiest memories of my life ran through my head. The happiest being when she accepted my proposal. I was so nervous to ask her, I almost didn't. I was afraid I was moving too fast, that maybe she didn't want this as much as I did. Yet, she accepted with a smile and tears in her eyes. I felt confident that we were going to be happy together forever. In that moment, I felt as if my life was absolutely perfect and nothing could make it better.

On a random impulse, I cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly on the lips. Pulling away slowly I looked back down into her eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked her smiling.

I always loved the fact that her cheeks always tinted a little whenever I kissed her. I didn't feel any embarrassment in it, but Lisanna had this belief that she was dreaming sometimes. She'd never tell me why though.

"Do you have faith in me?" She asked seriously, looking me in the eyes.

I tensed at the question. Usually I could keep calm around her about this. But she had caught me off guard. I did, but sometimes my faith in her health could waver. Lisanna would sometimes scream and cry when she was in the middle of one her attacks from the disease. She'd scream and cry that she didn't want to live, she wanted to die.

Thinking about those times made my eyes sting and water. I had held her hand while she pleaded for the pain to pass every time. I sat there angry and sad, because there was nothing I could do, except be there. I mean damn it! If I could destroy the disease, I'd find it and burn it to a crisp. But I couldn't do that. All I could was sit and try to comfort her as she suffered in pain. She wasn't asking me if I had faith in her love for me or anything like that. She was asking if I had faith that she wouldn't die anytime soon.

"Natsu?" She asked concerned. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it in attempt to comfort me. I tried to control its shaking, but I couldn't seem to make it stop. I silently cursed myself for being such a wimp.

I loved her, and honestly didn't know what I'd do without her, or how I'd even go on. It scared me out of my mind when she'd say she wanted to die. I wanted to make her stop, to tell her that it wasn't good to say that. But how could I? I couldn't understand what she was going through. I had plenty of serious injuries over the years, but injuries healed over time. I couldn't understand what it'd be like to live with a sickness that never could be rid of.

"I won't leave you Natsu." Lisanna said quietly.

Her eyes met with mine, and made a silent promise that passed between the two of us.

My eyes widened and I felt tears spill over at her words. I wiped them frantically and stopped the flow quickly. I didn't like crying, I'd always been made fun of it for it. I didn't want to look weak in front of Lisanna, because I needed to be strong for her. I wanted her to know that the only concern she should have was her, and I'd be okay.

But sometimes it was all a little overwhelming. After the nausea attack she had this morning, Mira and I had taken her to the doctor to make sure she was okay. The doctor seemed rather grim. He informed us he had an idea, but wasn't positive of what it was. Lisanna had to take a couple of test, but the doctor said he'd have an answer after the results came back. Which was supposedly tomorrow morning.

"I'm just nervous that's all." I admitted quietly, avoiding her gaze as best as I could.

Lisanna gave me a gentle and reassuring smile. "Natsu, I know you are. You have every right to be! But I'm going to be okay. I know sometimes I scare you, but you should know I'd never give up without a good fight." She told me, her tone brightening with confidence.

That itself made me feel calmer. I couldn't help but smile and feel more confident in her health. "I know you will. I trust you." I told her, the affection in my voice was probably showing clearly. "You should sleep." I said, noticing the way her eye lids quivered and fought not to close.

She nodded without any hesitation and I turned on my back so she could lie down like she usually did. Gently she rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her in a soft embrace.

"Goodnight, I love you." She said sleepily.

I smiled whenever she said that. It just made me happy, and reminded me of how lucky I was.

"Goodnight Lisanna. Love you too." I said and closed my eyes peacefully.

**_Next day: Lisanna POV:_**

I jumped when I heard a loud knocking at the door. For a second, I thought about ignoring it. But then I heard the loud knocks come again a few seconds later.

I groaned and removed myself from Natsu's arms. As usual he was snoring and hadn't even budged at the sound. So I got up and made my way downstairs; not bothering to quickly fix my messy hair or change out of my pajamas.

I almost fell back down as a wave of nausea rolled over me. I slumped against the wall for a small moment and took a few deep breaths. For once I was really irritated, and I wasn't entirely sure why.

_This better be really important._

I swallowed the fiery feeling arising in my throat and continued going down the stairs. I had to lean against the walls to keep myself from falling over. I walked to the door and unlocked it quickly. I didn't even have a chance to open it before my sister stood before me. Her face was slightly happy, but it had a sad hint to it. It was hard to tell with Mira, since the majority of the time she was smiling.

"Mira!" I exclaimed. "If you were someone else, I may have yelled at you. I really don't feel good." I said, sighing in exasperation.

She looked at me with concern and instant worry. I noticed she bit her lip slightly to keep if from quivering.

"It's just a tiny bit nausea Mira!" I said, trying to turn my face into a more positive look. But Mira wasn't convinced. She continued to not say anything, but her eyes seemed to be in another place. It was a rather creepy and intimidating sort of stare. Almost as if she was peering into the future.

A long silence passed between us. "I went to the doctor's office as soon as they opened and got the results of those test." She informed me.

I cringed, mainly because I heard her voice shake a little as she spoke. But I did my best to remain calm and to not make her panic. "Mira, you didn't have to do that…" I said sighing. Even with all of my illnesses, I had always been able to get through them because of Mira. She always helped me move forward, and her and Elfman gave me the love and nurturing I needed to be remotely healthy. I really did have two amazing siblings.

She smiled softly, and shrugged her shoulders. "I wanted to." She said simply. "Can I come in?" She asked politely, but had a hint in her voice.

I almost smacked my head right in front of her. "Of course!" I said, feeling guilty for making her stand outside in the chilly weather.

She entered my home and shut the door behind her. She didn't even bother to walk to the table or anything like that. She just looked at me seriously and slightly grim.

"What did they say?" I asked, letting my slightly scared voice escape me.

"It's not a worsening of your disease or a new one Lisanna." She said quickly, which brought my fright level down quite quickly.

The nausea was really getting to me now. I wanted to run to the bathroom, but I held my ground and swallowed roughly.

"What was it then?" I asked hopefully.

Mira handed me a piece of paper and I scanned it.

My vision was becoming a little blurry, so it took me a second to see the words properly. Finally my vision cleared, and I looked at the words carefully.

_Oh okay, well that's… What?_

My eyes widened and I could feel my breathing and heart beat quicken drastically.

"Is this real?" I asked in disbelief.

Time seemed to stop for me. I could feel my knees knocking together as my legs shook. I really needed to throw up now. I couldn't even register what I had just read. It was just so unexpected.

"Yes." Mira nodded, offering an optimistic smile.

_No._

My mind screamed, and I began to feel worse and more unstable. I knew this would not end well. With my condition, it could never end well.

Mira looked at me, with concerned eyes.

"Is this? This can't be happening." I said, trying to calm down. I failed miserably.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant." Mira said, offering a comforting smile.

_Chapter 2 End:_

**Doneeeeeeeeee! Okay guys sorry this took way too long, I had no idea what to do next which is why I'd love ideas or request… Anyway, thank you for reading! Review if you wouldn't mind. Ill try to get another chapter posted tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm the worst person**** ever! Not only did this chapter take forever to get up, but it sucks! Im sorry guys :( I only have internet on my phone so its very hard to get computer internet. Anyways heres a chapter...**

Chapter 3**: Lisanna POV:**

I swallowed down another wave of nausea. Mira had left a while after she delivered the results. The nausea had gotten worse after the unexpected news, and she could tell I didn't want her there when that took effect. Natsu of course had woken up a little bit later, and got very worried when he found me hunched over the toilet. Of course, he wasn't grossed out by it. Instead he stayed with me while I got through it; pulling my hair back and gently rubbing my back.

It didn't last very long, but I still wasn't feeling very good afterwards. I couldn't seem to grasp the concept that I was going to be a mother. Part of me was excited and happy. Another part of me was worried and un-optimistic.

Doctors had told me all my life that my body was too weak and fragile to have a child. They said if I was to be pregnant, I'd more than likely have a miscarriage before symptoms even began to show. I only heard it so much, because all my life I asked if my body had changed. I wanted to be a mother, and I constantly asked if my body had become healthy enough to support a child. Of course I knew the answer. My body only got worse over the course of my childhood, yet I still looked for that false hope.

Naturally, I told Natsu before we got married. I could tell he was disappointed, but he told me he didn't care. He wanted to live his whole life as my husband. Yet still, I had always seen Natsu as the kind of person who wanted children of his own. I was sad I couldn't grant him that dream.

And despite all of that, I was standing here carrying our unborn child inside of my body.

I knew I had to tell him sooner or later. But I couldn't do it. Every time my mouth opened to tell him, a wave of nausea rolled over me and kept it shut. I was extremely nervous to tell him. In the past I would've assumed he'd be happy. Now I wasn't so sure. He was always so worried about my health, I thought he might come to the conclusion that I'd die giving birth to this child.

I already assumed that dying was a possibility. It would have explained the grave expression of the doctor who had me take test. Even so there was no way I was giving up my child. I could never bring myself to do it. This was something I wanted my whole life. It was a dream of mine, and I wasn't going to give it up. I was completely prepared to fight for my baby's life, as well as my own.

I sighed deeply as I lay on the couch. It was so much to take in and think about. I decided to wait to tell Natsu until the right moment. I didn't want to force myself for one thing. I'd probably end up puking or sobbing at that moment. I didn't want to scare him either.

I sighed heavily and rolled on to my back. I gently opened my eyes and found Natsu's face hovering above me. He grinned mischievously as I jumped and felt heat rushing straight to my cheeks.

"Hey." He said quietly. I blushed even harder at how hot I found the tone in his voice. He did things like that a lot. I asked him why, and he said that I was basically the cutest thing ever when I blushed.

"Hi." I replied meekly.

He smirked and pulled his face away. I silently cursed him for trying to embarrass me, but he was being too Natsu for me to be irritated. I decided to forget about it like usual and sat up slowly.

"Feeling better?" he asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure it's morning sickness. It seems to die down at this time of day." I assured him. I was glad to know that the morning sickness was part of the pregnancy symptoms and not another sickness.

Natsu nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Are you up to going somewhere tonight?" He asked smiling at me.

I nodded happily and smiled at him. "Of course." I figured it would be a good time to tell him about the baby.

"Oh hey!" Natsu yelled randomly and ran upstairs. I giggled at how excited he could get when he remembered something. Despite that, my heart hammered in my chest from the unexpected action.

He came back downstairs beaming with something in his hands. I looked closer and realized it was a small box.

"Natsu?" I asked curiously as my husband handed me a small black box with no writing on it.

"I forgot to give this to you! With all the sudden excitement, it kind of escaped my mind." he said grinning. "I got it for you on our last trip!" Natsu beamed happily as I took the box and smiled at it.

"Thank you Natsu." I looked up at him and leaned over. He met me the rest of the way and lightly put his lips against mine. I sighed quietly into the kiss and pulled back hesitantly.

"What is it?" I asked curiously as I slowly pulled the top off the small box.

"You tell me." He said smiling even wider as I pulled a beautiful silver locket out and held up in front of me. My eyes widened as I examined it, and I stared at it in awe. I shook my head to clear my awestruck senses and turned my attention back to Natsu.

"It's gorgeous!" I said happily.

"Aren't you going to open it?" He asked, his voice sounding mildly disappointed.

"Of course!" I responded quickly. "I'm sorry. I was just amazed at how beautiful it was on the outside." I flashed a wink at him before turning my attention back to the locket. I knew how fragile guy's ego could be, so I didn't want to give Natsu any wrong perceptions. I took my thumb and separated the two sides delicately so it didn't accidently break off. The heart slowly split into two, and on each heart a moving memory greeted my eyes.

On the left side of the locket was young version of me, cuddling an even younger Happy. It was about a week after he had hatched, so he was just a small kitten. We both were sleeping, and our sides gently rose and fell with the rhythm of our breathing. I smiled at how peaceful and innocent we looked. I remember being so proud to be his 'mommy', and I still was.

Smiling softly at the warm memory, I brought my attention to the other heart of the locket. On the right side of the locket was a memory of Natsu and I. I remembered the moment pretty well. I was fixing my hair in the mirror, when Natsu randomly came up and hugged me from behind. Then he surprised me by gently kissing my cheek. It was a couple months after we started going out, so I wasn't surprised to see a giant grin on my face accompanied by a light red coloring on my cheeks.

The two memories went on for a few seconds and then repeated. Watching them made my eyes water without knowing. I was so happy to have these memories with me in a place where they'd never stop shining brightly. Part of me pictured the four of us; Natsu, Happy, myself, and our unborn child smiling in another locket in the future.

"I love it." I said quietly, wiping my eyes quickly. I held out my arms and quickly was pulled in an embrace. Natsu gently pushed me away and lifted my chin up with his fingers. His lips swooped down on my own and kissed me softly.

He pulled away and looked at me with a smile filled with pride.

"No matter what happens, we'll always get through it together. I swear on my pride as a Fairy Tail wizard, I'll never leave your side." He told me reassuringly, a determined and comforting tone to his strong voice.

In my mind, I cried. But physically I giggled and shrugged. "You've told me that before. I know you won't." Suddenly my body felt amazing. Like I could almost do anything. It felt like all my sickness had been temporarily cured. I knew this had to be it. I had to tell him now.

"Natsu?" I started slowly. "How would you feel if we had a child?" I asked him, half nervous and the other half was genuine curiosity.

I noticed his expression morph into one of sadness. His whole body seemed to radiate disappointment as soon as I brought it up.

"I'd be very happy. It's something I've always wanted. But I'm happy if I have you." He said, giving me a melancholy smile.

I smiled widely as soon as those words left his mouth. To him I must've looked highly insensitive in that instant, but I felt relieved and stronger about the situation.

"I guess you get to be even happier then." I said shrugging casually.

He looked at me in confusion and tilted his head to the side as he looked at me. "What the heck are you talking about?" He asked like I was acting delusional.

I grabbed his hands and brought them to my stomach. I held our hands there and felt a sense of excitement well up within my mind.

"Natsu, I'm pregnant with our child."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK! /dances happily/ hi lovelies! Ohmygosh I am so so so so so sorry! I am in highschool, and man school was rough this year. But I'm on Summer break now! And I think I can find more time to get on a computer and submit chapters! I promise, I'm going to be on a lot more during the summer. Thank you all for still reviewing and favoriting, some of the reviews have made me extremely happy. I cant believe any of my fics got popularity at all! **

**Anyway I'll stop blabbing, and I might have chap 5 up some time tonight :) Love and thanks!**

"Natsu, I'm pregnant with our child."

The room was silent and the air seemed to stand still between the two of us. I could hear my heart pound and felt the blood rushing through my veins. The aura was so thick and nerve racking, it made it difficult to say anything. Yet I was glad I had successfully told him without backing out. I knew it had to be now or he would feel like I was trying to hide it from him. I did not want trust issues in our relationship, yet it just felt easier to let him believe it was another part of my sickness. But he had to know, because it was also his child. And this was something he had always wanted.

As soon at the words left my mouth, I could see the surprise in Natsu's eyes. Instantly they widened and stared at me like I was doing one of my takeover transformations.

"You're… Pregnant?" He asked in a shocked tone.

I smiled even wider and nodded slowly. "That's why I've been getting so sick every morning. Morning sickness is one of the first signs that you're pregnant. I wouldn't have guessed that though!" I said happily. I could hear the utter joy in my voice and my cheeks seemed to complain about me stretching them too much. "It's not a new sickness or anything. So there is no need to worry!" I said, letting his hands go.

His hands fell to his sides as if he couldn't control them. It was hard to read his emotions. I could just tell he was shocked to hell. Barely audible whispers came out of his mouth. My sprit seemed to decrease slowly at his reaction.

"No… It isn't a sickness." He said quietly.

His voice sounded so shocked and disbelieving. His eyes dropped to the floor and stared at it wide eyed and gaping. My heart seemed to drop, and I readied myself to be disappointed. I should've known this couldn't get a happy reaction. I could feel my smile falter and morph into a line. I bit my lip and felt tears sting my eyes.

"It's not a sickness." He repeated in a whisper.

I was about ready to snap at him and tell him how selfish he was. I wasn't sure why, but suddenly I felt angry and depressed. I turned away from him and clenched my small hands into tight fist. I didn't want to cry. I wanted to be strong, because I wasn't going to give up on this child because my life was in danger. Nor was I at all willing to let anyone convince me into aborting the child.

I was going to have it, because that is truly what I wanted. Not because I thought it was wrong for people to abort their child if it meant saving their own lives. I just was not willing to give up on this baby because I wanted to raise a child of my own. That was a dream I had always wanted to fulfill myself.

A few seconds of utter silence passed between me and Natsu. I stood there tense as I waited for him to say something else. Just as I was about to storm out and leave him to think about it, I heard a soft sigh escape from his lips.

"It's… It's a miracle." He said even quieter than his past few words.

Instantly I turned around in surprise and felt my eyes widen as he lifted his head smiling. I noticed the glimmer of tears in the corner of his eyes and the way his bottom lip quivered as he gently bit it.

I was very taken aback. Here I had thought he was going to demand that I get rid of it and save myself. Yet I should have known that wasn't like him. He was the kind of person to save all people he cared about, not sacrifice one for the other.

I started crying and grinning at the same time. "Yeah it is!" I said beaming. I suddenly felt happy and joyful again, and had no idea why I was crying. "It's not just a myth. Pregnancy mood swings are totally uncontrollable!" I said laughing like an idiot.

Natsu scrunched his face cutely as he thought about what I had said. "What do you mean mood swings?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "Are you going to start hitting me?" He asked quietly, scratching his head.

I laughed even harder at his question. So much, it became painful to laugh. After about thirty seconds, I calmed down and took a few deep breaths. I was grinning like a fool and saw Natsu looking at me in amusement.

"You'll find out." I said slyly, winking at him.

He nodded. "Alright." He said casually, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "Anyways…" He said awkwardly.

I idly started playing with my fingers. I had no idea what I was supposed to say now. I wasn't really sure how we had gotten here. Ok well I knew how we had gotten here… I just couldn't believe I was actually pregnant. It seemed unreal, like a dream.

I slowly brought my hands down to locket around my neck and unclasped the two sides. I looked at the two images repeat and felt warm inside. I began to wonder if there would be a happy memory like this to put in a locket. Maybe I could give a locket to our child as well, so she or he would always remember us even after we had passed on.

I jumped as Natsu knelt down and put a hand on my stomach very lightly. He smiled softly at our unborn child with a gleam of wonder and awe in his dark eyes. I couldn't help but swell with emotion and smile widely at his display of affection. I placed my hand on top of his.

"Our baby is in here." He said in disbelief and affection.

"Yep." I said, equally amazed and affectionate. "What do you want? Boy or a girl?" I asked curiously.

"Boy. Then I can teach him how to beat people to a pulp! Oh yeah, and girls are scary as hell." He said with fear from past experience. He gave my stomach one final rub and arose to stand in front of me.

I laughed loudly. "Oh c'mon! I'm not scary am I?" I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

He laughed lightly. "You could be if I pissed you off. Luckily I'm different when I'm around you."

"I want a girl." I said giving him a puppy eyed look.

"How would I choose that?" He said laughing.

I let go of him and crossed my arms. "But it is you who decides!" I said as if it was obvious.

"Huh? How the heck do I do that?" He said, genuinely baffled.

Suddenly I felt very awkward and regretted bringing the topic up. "Ask Gramps or someone from the guild!" I said quickly, turning around so he didn't see the blush on my face.

"Oh yeah! Gramps! We got to tell the whole guild about this!" He said excitedly and grabbed my arm. He pulled me along with him as he raced to the doorway.

I chuckled. "Can I please put on something besides pajamas first?"

Natsu rolled his eyes and groaned loudly. "'Hurry!" He said impatiently.

I smiled at his excitement. "Kay! Be right back." I winked at him before turning around to get ready to leave. I couldn't wait to tell the guild a new member was on its way. But I also dreaded it. I knew all too well that the news wouldn't be given without some sort of embarrassment.

_Fairy Tail Guild:_

"Lisanna!" Levy called as soon as I entered the guild hall. She rushed over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Levy. Is something wrong?" I asked a bit nervously.

"Nothing's wrong!" She said excitedly. "Mira told me you have some giant secret now! Please spill it all, I have to know!" She said as her eyes stared into my soul and her urgent tone pushed into my ears.

"Uh well…" I started out, her analyzing gaze making me feel very uncomfortable. I could understand how she always got all the gossip of the guild. She was great at reading people and getting them to spill information.

"What?! Lisanna is pregnant?!" The Master's voice boomed throughout the guild hall.

"You're what?!" Levy practically screamed at me in disbelief. Almost every head in the guild snapped straight in my direction at the master's words.

"Yep!" I heard Natsu say enthusiastically. "With my child!" He added proudly.

_Natsu no!_

I was about to yell at him to brace himself. Before I could even make a sound Elfman was already hovering over him with a look of disbelief and fury. I could've sworn this was a running gag between my brother and husband. Elfman was still over protective as ever, and hearing that probably sent his mind into a fury similar to the fires of hell.

"Stop paying attention to them!" Levy said urgently, making my attention snap back to her. I couldn't help but notice the loud noises of things crashing as I looked at the small bookworm. She was now accompanied by Erza, Cana, Lucy, and Mira. "Tell us everything!" Everyone said simultaneously besides Mira.

I backed up slowly and laughed nervously. "Yeah, I'm pregnant. What else is there to tell?" I said quickly, waving my hands in front of my face frantically.

"How did it happen?" Erza asked in amazement. She blushed slightly and stared at me in disbelief.

"Erza!" Lucy jumped at the red head wizard's comment. "We all know how it happened… There's no need to ask!" She said quickly, and was also blushing.

"I don't know, I wouldn't mind some details." Cana said laughing slyly.

I cringed at their awkward questions. "Stop! Look you all… You all know how it happened!" I said louder than it was meant to be.

"Oh yeah Gramps!" I heard Natsu call as the sounds of clashing and fighting died down slightly. "Lisanna said something weird earlier. She told me to ask you." I heard Natsu say curiously.

_Oh god no… Not now!_

"What is it boy?" The mastered inquired.

"Well she said I was the one who chooses if the baby will be a boy or a girl." He said confused.

The master seemed to choke on the beverage he was drinking. Beside me, Cana and Mira laughed while Levy and Lucy blushed harder. I honestly felt like hiding under the table at this point. I noticed Erza was missing now.

"Yes, how does that work?" Erza asked curiously as she stood beside Natsu.

Cana laughed even harder and Mira shook her head in amusement.

I averted all my attention from the conversation Natsu and Erza were having with the master.

"Congrats Lisanna." Wendy cheerfully came up to me and grabbed my hand. "The world needs some more Dragon Slayers!"

I gave an amused laugh. "I hope the baby will be a slightly less destructive Dragon Slayer than Natsu. And who knows, the baby may want to be a takeover wizard instead." I pointed out smiling.

"True, it could be either!" Wendy said happily.

The young girl had really grown up over the years. She mainly tended to wounds or other medical needs of Fairy Tail members now. She was going to be the one helping me through the pregnancy the most. I realized I would probably have to tell her about my condition eventually. With the risk accompanying the pregnancy, I knew I'd need all the medical support I could get.

"WHAT?!" I heard Erza's voice boom loudly. I turned around to see her gaping at me with red cheeks and amazement.

"So the seeds of the male decide if the baby is a boy or a girl?" Natsu asked still confused. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

I plugged my ears rather quickly and walked to the complete opposite side of the hall. But even though I was highly embarrassed, I couldn't help but smile and beam at the happiness that filled my stomach and made me feel light headed.

My baby. No… Me and Natsu's baby. I would make sure it got to this world safely. My heart filled with affection at the thought and I smiled softly to myself.

**Was it what you expected? Kinda fluffy huh? hahaha... This story will be pretty fluffy, but also a bit dark... I'm going to try and keep it going for a while. So I hoped you liked. Thanks all so much for the reviews! Love you guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

I was not sure where I was.

The place that surrounded me was very beautiful and secluded. I soon realized I was sitting in a large meadow filled with an array of vibrantly covered flowers. The sun shined on all the different flowers and made the colors of the petals reflect on the landscape and my delicate, porcelain skin. A soft breeze made the grass and stems sway lightly in a brief graceful dance. I stared in awe of the beauty before me and smiled despite not knowing where I was. I was awakened from my relaxed trance when I heard the sound of rustling grass from behind me. I turned around quickly to see the yellow flowers bobbing up and down as if an animal quickly ran through them. I looked in the direction they were pointing and saw a head of light pink hair in the grass a few feet off. The child was so small he or she was shorter than the tall flowers and grass. But when it looked back at me I caught a glimpse of radiant blue eyes peeking at me with a playful and amused gleam.

Then the realization hit me faster than lighting. I knew who this child was and my heart instantly filled with excitement and joy as I realized this could be the future.

I heard the sounds of reality begin to intrude, and I realized the dream was fading into darkness. Part of me wanted to ask the child something. I wanted to see my baby and know what she liked. I wanted to know how she felt about me. Yet at the same time, I wanted to let us meet for the first time when I was awake and not dreaming. I did not want to live vivid illusions ever again.

The landscape around me was beginning to shimmer and fade and I glanced at the sapphire peek through the grass once more. They were filled with curiosity and wonder.

I smiled widely before waving softly.

_See you soon._

I breathed a long sigh before opening my eyes to reality and see a sunlit Fairy Tail emblem sky above me.

It was early morning and I could hear the birds chirping and see the sun shining through my bedroom blinds. I saw Natsu breathing softly as he slept next to me. His chest rose and fell gently in perfect harmony with his steady breathing, and his mouth was slightly parted. He looked so peaceful and relaxed.

I was somehow intrigued by this natural pattern when suddenly his mouth twitched into a small smile and took me by surprise. I grinned softly at him before quietly hopping out of our warm bed.

I took soft and quiet steps over to the bedroom bathroom and held my breath as I stepped across the creaky floor. Wendy told me I was about three months along now, and that was a really good sign because chances of miscarriage had decreased at this point. And now I did not have to suffer from morning sickness and the extreme and sudden nausea. So I was much happier than I previously was. Although I was slightly nervous because I had not had an attack from my disease in a long time. I was not very excited for it to strike when I was not ready. But for now I could enjoy the feeling of caring a new life inside me. A life that would hopefully be much stronger and healthier than my own.

I scanned my body in the mirror, realizing my rather skinny figure had become slightly curvier and in place of my flat stomach was a small and round bump. I lifted up my tank top slightly to look at the growing bump that held my child. For some reason, it didn't look strange like I had imagined. It actually looked natural and I automatically felt proud and happy that it was showing. I could even see a glow of new radiance on my face that was not noticeable during the time after discovering my pregnancy. I turned my attention away from the mirror and gazed down at our baby, stroking my stomach gently and comfortingly. I couldn't help but remember I had to wait another six or seven months before I could see my child face to face. The thought of that made me ache with longing but I swallowed down the feeling with a reminder of patience.

"I can see it now." I jumped as I saw Natsu leaning in the doorway. "It's going to get even bigger." He said giving me a toothy grin.

I grinned enthusiastically and nodded vigorously. "How do I look? You know it can also hear now too so don't say anything mean!" I told him cheerfully.

His eyes widened comically and he stared at me in amazement. "It can hear us?!" He asked loudly.

I chuckled and nodded to confirm his statement. "Just a tiny bit. But even if it can't understand our words, I'm sure it will be happy to hear your voice."

He continued to stare and then his face of amazement was replaced with a more puzzled look. "Um what do I say?" He asked in wonder.

"Whatever you want! Maybe you could introduce yourself?" I suggested happily.

"Oh… Okay!" He said determined.

I laughed and walked past him to leave the bathroom. I sat down on the edge of our bed and leaned back so my stomach was more relaxed. He sat next to me and smiled a bit nervously as he placed a hand on my stomach gently.

"Um… Hi… Kid." He said scratching his head with the other hand. I laughed in my head but decided to keep it there to so I did not have to embarrass Natsu.

"I'm Natsu. And I'm the strongest member of the most awesome guild ever! I can't wait for you to be part of it with me…" he said quietly and trailed off with a very affectionate look on his face.

A few silent seconds went by and I could tell he was lost in the moment. I nudged him gently as I saw him losing himself in his thoughts. "Why don't you tell her who you are to her?" I suggested gently.

"Her?" He asked in horror.

I laughed loudly at his reaction. "Hey don't be mean. I think it might be a girl, it just feels that way. Now tell her who you are!" I ordered him teasingly.

"Oh! Right…" He took his attention away from me and turned it back to our unborn child. "Well I'm your father. But don't call me that! Call me daddy!" He said grinning with his teeth showing. "That's what I called my father Igneel!" The sound of his voice was brimming with pride and joy.

"And the lady carrying you is Lisanna! She is the most beautiful lady in Fairy Tail for sure. Well if you're a girl, I will have to change that statement huh. Well anyway she is you mother." I could hear his voice swell with affection as he continued on. "I'm sure you can call her mommy. She is really excited to meet you. The birth will be rough on her and maybe you too. But you both are part of my family and I know you can make it! So stay strong kid, and support your mommy when the time comes." He concluded gently.

"Natsu…" I said quietly, my soft voice filled with affection and emotion.

"What!" He said very embarrassed, coming out of his soft demeanor. His cheeks were bright red and he looked down sulking. "It wasn't supposed to be all soppy!" He said hotly.

I laughed in exasperation. A soft sigh escaped my mouth and I shook my head lightly. "You'll be a good father Natsu." I told him honestly.

His eyes seemed to light up and he smirked happily. "I definitely will!"

"Good." I giggled and gave him a tight hug before releasing him and standing up.

I remembered the list of errands I had told myself to do before

"I have to do some shopping later so I'm going to go get ready, alright?" I informed him quickly.

He nodded in understanding. "I'm going to the guild. We're going on another mission today. I might not see you for a while then…" He said nervously.

I flicked him an irritated glance and he jumped when my eyes met his.

"Quit telling me you're leaving the day of!" I said hotly. This issue had come up before in our marriage. It usually didn't make me extremely angry, but my emotions were easier to be ignited now.

"I'm sorry!" He said dramatically, getting on his knees and bowing comically like he would do when he angered Erza.

I bit my lip to try and not smirk, but I failed miserably. It was just really hard to stay mad at Natsu.

I laughed and patted him on the head. "It's totally fine I don't care." I said suddenly cheerful. "Just be careful okay, and if you see any cute baby stuff get it!" I smiled brightly.

He shook his head to shake himself out of his surprise. He looked rather confused at my sudden forgiveness, but he shook it off and grinned at my last statement. He got up and nodded. "Yeah okay." He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head softly. "Take care of yourself and our baby, okay?" Then he kissed me softly before grabbing his bag and leaving out the door.

"Tell Happy I said hi!" I waved after him.

"Will do." He grinned and then he left on his adventure.

I really missed the blue cat. Since I had my first nausea attacks, Mira decided that it was best until he stayed with someone else until I had given birth. Wendy had agreed to let him stay with her and Charle and I think Happy really didn't care much when he heard the news. I was more afraid he'd be bringing some kittens with him when he moved back in.

After Natsu left, I decided to take a quick shower. I became mildly worried when I felt a familiar dizziness in my head, but decided to shake it off so I could still complete my task. But as the hot water gently hit the top of my head, I suddenly felt weak and my knees buckled underneath me. I groaned and stood back up, while my legs wobbled shakily. It happened often, I could be totally fine and then the next moment I could feel like I was in a coma. Although I felt something was wrong. Usually my sickness was not even that sudden and I did not get that weak so fast. After a few deep breaths and calming thoughts, my legs only quivered slightly, and I decided to continue my quest to complete my task.

After I stepped out of the shower, I ruffled my white hair with the towel and wrapped it around my body. I pulled a white skirt and light green blouse from my drawer and delicately dressed myself. Now that no one else was around, everything sounded really quiet and I felt a little more tired for some reason. The dizziness in my head was becoming more evident, and I accepted the fact that another attack was coming soon. There was no way I was going to finish anything now. I decided that I would have to make it down to the guild hall so I could talk to Mira. I needed to see if I could stay with my sister while Natsu was away. Now that I was responsible for another life, I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

*Fairy Tail guild*

After I had walked over to the guild, I felt completely out of energy and drained. Mira was quite worried when I walked in looking even more pale than usual, and my breaths coming out in heavy puffs. She ordered me to sit down and started heavily lecturing me.

"Lisanna you can't just over exert yourself if you don't feel bla bla bla bla bla..."

My sister's voice drained out in my head as I scanned the guild hall. I was feeling rather dizzy and everything was blurry. My vision turned back to my sister and I could only see the movements she was doing. Her hand gestures were slow and blurred. I shook my head to try and clear my vision, but it was to no avail.

Suddenly I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder and blue orbs close to my head.

"Lisanna?" A voice echoed softly through the corridors of my mind. The sound made my head throb and ache painfully.

"Lisanna!" The voice said more urgently and panicked.

I tried to say something. I tried to smile and tell her that I was fine. I wanted to tell her what I had originally come to ask. But I could not command my body. I felt hot and light headed and I noticed blackness being dragged in from the corner of my vision.

"Wendy! Come quick!" I heard Mira's cry echo and bounce around my head.

The faint sounds of people calling my name were heard before I felt myself tilting to the side and felt all my consciousness slip from my physical body. The dark world surrounded me and welcomed me back like it had so many times before.


End file.
